The Work of Courage
by kbinnz
Summary: A Bajoran colony makes a bid for autonomy, sparking interstellar repercussions. Sisko must juggle Gul Dukat, the Provincial Government, and Star Fleet Command while he and his team attempt to determine the truth behind the coup.
1. Chapter 1

The baseball diamond lay in the middle of a sunny clearing, birdsongs echoing among the adjacent trees. Only the neon red sign offered the slightest incongruity, with its "AFTER ENJOYING YOUR FANTASY, ENJOY A FANTASTIC DRINK. VISIT THE BAR DOWNSTAIRS". It hardly fit the sylvan setting, but Quark refused to pass up any chance for free advertising. Sisko and Jake were well used to ignoring the Ferengi's addendum to their program, and they concentrated on the important things, like who was ahead in their home run derby.

Presently, they were involved in less competitive activities, as Sisko spent some much-treasured leisure time coaching his son. "Jake-o, check your stance. That's better. Now watch your elbows. Lift the bat a little. A little more..."

Jake ran out of patience. "Come on, Dad. Just throw the ball."

His father cocked an eybrow at him reprovingly. "Look, do you want to hit it or not? If you don't pay attention to the details, you'll never be able to -- "

"Dad."

Sisko shrugged. If Jake wanted to learn the hard way, the boy was old enough to make his own decisions. "All right."

He threw the ball, a deceptive looking curve that veered in at the last moment to nick the corner of the strike zone. Jake knocked it clear to the far wall of the holosuite.

Sisko stared after the baseball, his expression pensive. Finally, he inquired, "Have you been practicing on your own?"

Jake grinned. "How about if we just play a game?" Then, realizing his father might take the suggestion as a personal slight, he swiftly added, "It's not that I don't appreciate your coaching, but -- "

He needn't have worried. Sisko adjusted to his new position as supernumerary with a fair amount of grace. It had only been a question of time, after all, and the signs had been there for a while. "Hmm. All right, but only if you give your old man first choice of players."

Jake beamed at his father, relieved that the commander was taking it so well. "You got it."

Dax's voice over the intercom shattered their moment of mutual affection. "Ops to Sisko."

Father and son exchanged a look. Sisko tossed his glove down with a grunt of frustration, while Jake merely looked resigned. He was used to this, and he rested the bat across his shoulders.

Sisko activated his communicator. "Go ahead, Dax."

Dax ignored the undertone of irritation which was clearly audible over the intercom; her own voice was strained with tension of its own. "Benjamin, you'd better get up here right away. We have reports of a possible Cardassian invasion into Bajoran territory."

Sisko's pique evaporated, and tossing his cap to a waiting Jake, he sprinted from the holosuite. "I'm on my way!"

--

At Ops, Kira was rushing to and fro, calling up information on three different terminals while simultaneously talking to Bajor. Meanwhile, Dax struggled to enhance a surveillance photo on her console.

"Commander!" O'Brien called to him as soon as Sisko strode from the turbolift.

Sisko hurried to O'Brien's side. "Chief, what's going on?"

"It seems that some minor Bajoran diplomat was on vacation with her family, and they decided to bounce over to Settlers' Moon --"

"The agricultural colony two systems over? Why? Even its inhabitants are desperate to leave. There's nothing there."

"It looks like there is now," O'Brien countered. "They thought it would be a good place for a picnic or something like that, but when they approached the planet, they found Cardassian ships in orbit."

Sisko's spine began to tingle. "Didn't the treaty cede Settlers' Moon back to Bajor?"

O'Brien nodded grimly. "Yep. So when the diplomat realized who was there, she hightailed it back home to report, and now all hell's broken loose. Some members of the Council have been talking about war."

"Now wait a minute," Sisko protested. "That's more than a little premature. Has anyone even confirmed that the ships were Cardassian?"

Dax came up behind them. "I'm afraid I just did. The tapes from Ambassador Tendiye's ship leave no room for doubt. There were at least three Cardassians in orbit, and one was a heavy cruiser."

"Are there any other explanations for the Cardassians' presence?" Sisko asked, desperately trying to think of one.

O'Brien shrugged, his broad face set in uncharacteristically pessimistic lines. "Like what? You yourself said it, Commander: there's nothing there. The Cardies settled the world with Bajoran conscripts fifty years ago, hoping to make it into an agricultural center, but right from the start the colony was a wash. The crops never grew, and the residents have been close to famine several times. Why would the Cardassians waste their time there?"

"Maybe some kind of mechanical problem on the ships?" Sisko offered, thinking aloud.

Dax quickly disabused him of that notion. "All of them? Simultaneously? Considering how close Settlers' Moon is to Cardassian space, even if they were having some kind of emergency, I can't believe they wouldn't be able to limp back to their home territory."

Kira hurried up to the others. "Commander. You've heard the news? I just finished speaking with the Council. Nobody authorized a Cardassian visit to Settlers', so their presence there automatically violates the terms of the truce. The Council wants to know whether we can count on Federation assistance in the event of war."

That did it. Things were spiraling out of control. Sisko held up a hand and spoke firmly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Major. Has anyone contacted Settlers' Moon?"

"There's been no answer for the past three hours. Naturally we tried as soon as Tendiye told us what she'd seen." Kira took a deep breath. "I'd like your permission to take a runabout -- "

O'Brien's shout interrupted her. "Commander! I have an incoming transmission from the Cardassians."

Sisko and the others instantly wheeled about to stare at the viewscreen. "On main viewer, Chief."

Gul Dukat's image appeared on the monitor. He had a half-smile on his countenance, as though secretly aware of and enjoying the uproar on DS9. "Commander Sisko. It is always pleasant to speak with you. Are you well?"

Sisko was very cognizant of Kira smoldering at his shoulder, and he spoke quickly, before she could. "I don't have patience for small talk, Gul Dukat. What is the meaning of your encroachment into Bajoran space?"

Dukat frowned in a puzzlement that was clearly artificial. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean."

Kira could no longer restrain herself. "We mean your invasion of Settlers' Moon, Dukat! If you don't remove your ships immediately --"

Dukat's brow cleared. "Ah, Major. _Now _I understand. You are under a misapprehension that Settlers' Moon is Bajoran territory."

"Don't try to rewrite the treaty at this late date!" Kira snarled. "Cardassia relinquished all claims to Settlers' Moon when -- "

"Major, you really must not overexert yourself in this fashion. Perhaps there is someone here who can explain things in a way which you can understand." He stepped aside to reveal a Bajoran man. The Bajoran was neatly, if plainly, dressed, and he appeared to be in perfect health.

The young man bowed slightly. "I am Esten Talbo, president of the independent republic of Settlers' Moon."

"The WHAT??" Kira yelped.

Esten ignored her and addressed himself to Sisko. "Commander, I formally extend the greetings of my government to the Federation, with the request that you acknowledge our sovereignty."

Sisko glanced quickly at Kira, but she was as confused as he. "President Esten, are you aware of the concern on Bajor that your world is being threatened by Cardassia? Can you offer any reason why we should not believe this declaration is made under duress?"

Dukat shouldered his way in front of Esten, a genuine note of warning in his voice. "Commander, I would make such accusations with care. We are here at the request of the new government. My people wish for nothing but the most excellent relations with our neighbor."

Esten spoke earnestly. "I appreciate your concern, Commander, but it's unnecessary. What Gul Dukat says is entirely true. My world declared her independence from Bajor almost four days ago. The Cardassian ships didn't arrive until yesterday -- at our invitation, just as the Gul says."

Kira set her hands on her hips and regarded him skeptically. "Oh yes? Then why didn't you answer Bajor's hails? If you're in no danger, why haven't you responded until now?"

Esten tugged on his ear, slightly embarrassed. "To be frank, because we weren't ready to talk to you. We had counted on a slightly longer period of your continued indifference towards us, and when you suddenly started demanding to know if we were under attack, we were at a loss as to what to say." He gave them a disarming smile. "We're new at this, you know."

Kira was not in the least amused. "If you're under no compulsion, then you won't mind if Bajor sends a few ships over to look around."

Esten's tone sharpened. "On the contrary, Major. We would mind very much. In case you weren't listening, let me repeat myself. Settlers' Moon is no longer a Bajoran protectorate but a sovereign state. Bajoran forces can no longer land upon our world at will. However -- " He forestalled Kira's exclamation of "You see?" to Sisko " -- I would be happy to authorize the visit by a party from Starfleet. That should be sufficient to prove that we are not acting under any Cardassian compulsion."

Sisko spoke to Dax without taking his eyes off of Dukat. "Assemble a team. Take two runabouts, and make certain that you check everything out."

Dukat's composure was unruffled. "You will soon see that your unflattering suspicions are groundless, Commander, and I expect a retraction of your intemperate remarks. What is more, since my business with President Esten is complete, my ships will be leaving Settlers' Moon and returning to Cardassian space." He spared a contemptuous glance for Kira, who instantly bridled. "Even the Bajorans will be hard-pressed to maintain their coercion theory in the absence of any Cardassians."

Sisko chose his words carefully. "If my teams find that the people of Settler's Moon are acting of their own volition, I am certain that apologies will be forthcoming." He ignored Kira's snort. "However, President Esten, I believe that Bajor will still have several matters to discuss with you."

Esten smiled ruefully. "I'm certain you're right, Commander, but for fairly obvious reasons I'm reluctant to go to Bajor at the present time. Unless Star Fleet would be willing to guarantee my safety?"

"Just what are you implying?" Kira demanded, outraged.

"Merely that one man's patriot is another's turncoat. I'll be happy to explain my government's position to you, but I'm not willing to risk my life -- or any of my people's lives -- without a promise of fair play."

"Would you be willing to meet on DS9, rather than the planet?" Sisko asked swiftly.

Esten considered the proposition for a moment. "I suppose I would."

"This is a Bajoran station!" Kira hissed at Sisko angrily.

Sisko replied quietly, so that his words would not be picked up by the others. "Isn't the important thing to speak to the man? If he considers this station neutral territory, why not use it as such? Would your government agree to these terms, meeting here and a guarantee of safe passage?"

Kira bit her lip in vexation, but she was forced to grant his point. "Yes; I'm sure they would."

Sisko addressed himself to Esten. "It's agreed then, President. Bajor will send a representative to meet with you here. You do understand that these talks are conditional upon my teams' findings."

Esten waved a hand negligently; wholly unworried. "Yes, yes, of course."

Dukat glanced from Kira to Esten. "President Esten, may I escort you to the station? Seeing that your world lacks interstellar vehicles, an oversight the Bajorans never saw fit to remedy, I would be delighted if you would make use of mine."

Esten looked at Kira before replying. "Thank you; that's most kind."

"It's settled then, Commander; we shall leave for the station shortly. Dukat out."

The screen went blank, and Kira instantly turned to Sisko. "What nonsense! Do they really think they're fooling anyone?"

"I take it, Major, that you don't believe the colonists are acting on their own," Sisko observed drily.

Kira laughed scornfully. "With Dukat hanging around like that? Hardly. The Cardassians are up to something. This is just another one of their tricks to get Bajor and the wormhole back."

Sisko was not so certain, but he saw no point in provoking a fight with Kira. "I suggest you apprise your government of these latest developments, while I make the necessary arrangements for the conference."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Sisko was working at the terminal in his quarters. The report to Admiral Necheyev had been sent a few hours earlier, and he was very glad he would not be physically present when Necheyev received it. He could imagine her reaction when she realized that in addition to the Maquis and the Dominion, she now might have to handle a new Cardassian offensive.

He sighed and returned to his work. He had to determine what the proper etiquette was when one was hosting a potential invader and quisling. _And _when Major Kira was just down the hall.

Jake burst into the room, startling Sisko and prompting him to miskey his next command. "Dad! I've got to talk to you! I was working in the student labs on my project for the engineering competition when a power coupling in the wall blew, and when I opened the panel to fix it, you'll never guess what I found!"

"Mmm?" Sisko concentrated on recovering the file he'd unintentionally deleted.

Jake joggled his elbow urgently, and Sisko lost the file all over again. "Dad! I said you'll never guess what I found when I took off the panel!"

The commander abandoned his efforts with a mutter of displeasure and focused on Jake's last words. " What? You took off the panel? You know better than that, Jake. That sort of repair is for Chief O'Brien's people. You might have hurt yourself!"

His son frowned at him impatiently. "Dad, I'm not a little kid. I know how to change a power coupling. Besides, that's not the point --"

Sisko interrupted, nettled by his son's intransigence. "That is _exactly _the point, Jake. You're one of the older children on the station, and the others look up to you. If they see you disregarding the rules and tampering with the station's inner workings, don't you think they'll be likely to imitate you? You know I count on you to set a good example."

Jake gasped, genuinely indignant at his father's inattention. "Dad, I'm not a 'child', and you're not even listening to me! I'm trying to tell you about something really important!"

Sisko forced himself to take a deep breath. Don't take it out on Jake, he told himself. He's at a difficult age, and his problems are as important to him as yours are to you. "Look. Jake. I know you've been working very hard on your engineering project, and I do want to hear all about it, but this is a very bad time. Don't you think we can discuss this later?"

"This has nothing to do with my project!" Jake's voice rose with his frustration. "I'm trying to tell you about something I found in the wall!"

Sisko's own temper was fraying at Jake's persistence. "Alert O'Brien's staff -- that's their responsibility. And from now on, I expect you to stay out of the maintenance panels!"

" I want -- !"

But Sisko's patience had run out, and in a tone that brooked no argument, he snapped, "Later!"

Jake's face tightened in fury. "Fine!" he shouted and slammed out of the room. Sisko glared after him. Difficult age or no, he was going to have to have a talk with Jake about the teenager's insensitivity.

--

Meanwhile at Ops, O'Brien was having troubles of his own. Hard at work at his console, he saw Dr. Bashir stroll off the turboloft. Stifling a groan, he avoided the doctor's eye in the hopes that he would take the hint and go away.

"Hello, Chief. Everyone seems very busy!" To O'Brien's dismay, Bashir's cheerful voice appeared at his elbow.

"We are."

Undeterred by the less than exuberant welcome, Bashir continued, "I understand there's something of a crisis over this Settlers' Moon?"

"Yes." O'Brien should have known that monosyllabic responses wouldn't affect Bashir.

"I was supposed to have dinner with Jadzia, but she's on the planet, reconnoitering," the doctor told him conversationally.

"I know."

"Things are fairly quiet in Medical at the moment." A hopeful note had crept into Bashir's voice, and O'Brien prayed for a distraction. "You, on the other hand, seem fully occupied."

This time, O'Brien didn't say anything; he just turned and regarded the doctor steadily for a moment.

Bashir cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help."

"You could -- " He broke off and visibly reworded his reply. Bashir was, technically, his superior. "I can't think of anything, Julian."

Bashir's face fell. "Oh, surely there's _something _I could do!"

Kira strode over, a databoard in her hand and a question for O'Brien on her lips. Bashir stood in her path, oblivious, and she was forced to step around him. "Chief, I want to double-check the security devices at the airlock before the Cardassian ship docks. If this is a new Cardassian offensive, there's no telling what Dukat might try." She frowned at Bashir, who was listening with interest. "Do you need something, Doctor?"

As usual, Bashir was slightly cowed by Kira, and some of his blithe self-assurance slipped away. "Er, well, I was just offering my services to the Chief. I'd like to help out in some way."

Kira looked incredulously at O'Brien, who shrugged, helpless in the face of an obtuse senior officer. When she turned back to Bashir, her expression was not a pleasant one. "You can be most helpful, Doctor, by allowing us to do our jobs without interruption. Given the present situation, I think the only people who should be in Ops are those with a reason to be here; wouldn't you agree?"

Bashir cleared his throat nervously. "Well, yes, I mean, I was only trying to help--"

"Maybe you could inventory your medical supplies; that would be helpful if conditions deteriorate and open conflict breaks out," O'Brien offered encouragingly.

"But I _have _a current inventory. I thought I could --"

Kira's patience, never abundant, had evaporated totally. "Doctor, do you want me to call Commander Sisko and ask if _he _can think of something that you can do?"

Bashir was not naive enough to miss the danger in THAT question, and he hastily replied, "No, no! That won't be necessary. I'll run along."

"Good, Doctor. You do that," Kira snapped. As Bashir slunk away. she rolled her eyes at O'Brien, who responded with an apologetic shrug.

--

Walking along disconsolately, Bashir hadn't gotten very far when he encountered Jake. The teenager was stalking through the corridors, glaring at the deck.

"Oh, hello, Jake." Then he looked more closely. "Is something wrong?"

Jake grudgingly shook his head. "Hi, Doctor. No, thanks. I'm all right."

"Are you sure? Something appears to be amiss."

Eager to share his outrage with a sympathetic audience, Jake only hesitated a second. "It's my father! He won't realize I'm not a little kid anymore! He doesn't even listen!"

Bashir snorted ruefully. "I have a similar problem."

The confession startled Jake out of his funk. "You do? But you're a commissioned officer!"

Bashir glanced over his shoulder towards Ops with a certain degree of resentment. "Yes, well, there are a number of people on this station who don't seem to realize that. I just went to Ops to offer my assistance and was practically evicted."

"That's just like what happened to me!" Jake exclaimed. "I tried to tell my father about something I found, something that might affect the whole station, and he just ignored me! He wouldn't take me seriously! He couldn't even imagine that I might find something important!"

"Exactly! They just -- dismiss us! As though we're not worthy of serious consideration!"

"Yeah! And the worst of it is, now I have to go tell Chief O'Brien about what I found, and he'll take care of it, and my dad will never realize that I was the one who discovered it in the first place."

Bashir's eyes lit up as an idea struck him. "I've a thought! This important item of yours? Let's you and I attend to it. That will teach them not to underestimate us."

The audacity of the plan momentarily halted Jake. It was one thing to gripe, but quite another to disregard his father's explicit instructions. "Uh, I don't know, Doctor. It _is _the Chief's responsibility."

"Yes, but considering the present fuss, I think the Chief will be just as pleased if we don't bother him with another chore. Besides, certainly between the two of us we can handle it!" Bashir argued coaxingly. "Er, what is it anyway?"

After a glance around the deserted corridor, as if to check for his father's shade, Jake eagerly fell into the conspiracy. Leaning forward, he dropped his voice: "I think I found evidence of Cardassian sabotage here on DS9!"

"Really?" Bashir stared at him in alarm. "You mean like the Bajoran biological weapon that got triggered -- "

Jake hurriedly reassured him. "No, no. At least, I don't think so. You see, a coupling blew and so I opened the panel to reset it, and inside I found some energy conduits that didn't correspond to the circuitry diagram in the computer. I traced them back and found even more! I think they might be spread all over the station, and who knows what they're connected to? Maybe the station is mined!" he ended with a dramatic sweep of his hand.

Bashir was equally excited, but he strove to hide it, as befitted a senior officer. "No, no. I can't believe someone wouldn't have noticed that before now. But there are certainly other, equally nefarious, purposes for that sort of equipment... You are certain that they don't belong there?"

"Positive. And remember, the station is Cardassian. Before they left, it would have been simple to hide all sorts of things here for later use."

Bashir nodded decisively. "Our first step must be to determine how many of these mystery conduits there are!"

Jake shrugged. "That's easy. We can do that with a basic scanner and a map of the maintenance tunnels."

"Excellent! Let's get to it! And then, when we've dismantled the system, we'll tell the others and show them exactly how helpful we can be!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kira and Sisko met in the conference room to await the arrival of Gul Dukat and Esten.

"The Council fought like children over whom to send to this meeting, then finally, with time running out, they decided to give me limited power to negotiate with the Cardassians, at least in the primary stages," Kira explained, bringing Sisko up to date on developments on Bajor. She sighed; hers was likely to be a thankless task. "Maybe if I can get Esten alone, he'll be able to give me some idea what the Cardassians are after."

"That's fine for dealing with Dukat. But what about Esten? Are you authorized to deal with his government as well?" Sisko inquired.

That earned him a pitying look for his naïveté. "You don't really believe that Settlers' Moon is acting independently, do you?"

"I think we have to consider it a possibility, yes," Sisko replied, hiding his irritation at her tone.

"Settlers' Moon is Bajoran territory! Settled by Bajorans, tamed with our sweat. Why would they want to secede from us? This is just a Cardassian plot to invent division where none exists."

The door slid open, and O'Brien entered, escorting Esten and Gul Dukat. "Commander, Major. Allow me to present Esten Talbo of Settlers' Moon. Gul Dukat -- "  
"Introductions are unnecessary," Dukat interrupted smoothly. "Besides, in this affair, I am nothing more than a friendly bystander."

" Hello, Gul Dukat. I hope you can help us shed some light on these events," Sisko replied with wary courtesy.

The Gul gave a slight shrug. "As I say, Commander, I am only here as an associate of President Esten and his government. I have nothing to do with the internal affairs of non-Cardassian worlds."

Esten interrupted, his tone vexed. "Commander. Major. I would prefer it if you would direct your questions to me. I assure you that I can be of more assistance than the Gul."

Sisko spoke carefully. "No disrespect was intended, President, but as my teams have not yet reported in from your homeworld, I'm afraid you're in something of an awkward position."

The man visibly struggled to restrain his irritation. "I assume the Bajorans are refusing to negotiate with my government?"

Kira sniffed. "That is correct. Bajor will speak to the Cardassians directly, not to some puppet regime."

Dukat gestured impatiently. "Major, how many times do you need to be told? The Cardassian empire has nothing to do with this."

"Repeating a lie doesn't make it true, Dukat. And Bajor has had plenty of experience with Cardassian lies!" Kira shot back.

Gul Dukat's eyes narrowed at Kira's disrespectful tone. "Your remark is typical of Bajoran intransigence! My people are attempting to usher in a new era of peaceful cooperation between our worlds, but you greet us with nothing but arrogant insults and unfounded suspicions."

"Unfounded?" Kira repeated with an amazed laugh. "When a Bajoran colony suddenly decides to ally itself with the Cardassian sphere, do you seriously expect us to view the presence of several Cardassian battleships as merely coincidental?" Esten tried to interrupt, but Kira overrode him. "I always knew that Cardassians were masters of deception, but I never realized that included self-deception!"

Dukat's voice grew dangerous. "You forget yourself, Bajoran. If it weren't for Cardassian largesse, you wouldn't have a space station on which to stand. The platform for your racist pronouncements is a Cardassian gift."

"Gift?!" Kira cried furiously. "Bajoran workers --"

To Sisko's relief, Esten interrupted before Kira could digress any further. "Major, would you please listen to me? I keep telling you, we are not allying ourselves with the Cardassian Empire! We are simply un-allying ourselves from Bajor!"

Dukat sniffed with classic Cardassian contempt. "Your provincial outposts are hardly worth Cardassian notice. Why would we waste our time and resources attacking Settlers' Moon? This is just another example of Bajoran paranoia."

"Cardassia used the same logic to deflect criticism of its actions during the original occupation of Bajor!"

"This has nothing to do with the Cardassians! Would you two stop arguing? You're just ignoring the real issue!" Esten protested, futilely trying to steer the conversation back on track.

Sisko and O'Brien exchanged a glance as the other three continued to snarl at each other.

"This is getting us nowhere," Sisko muttered in disgust.

O'Brien shrugged. "It sounds like all the diplomatic negotiations I've ever attended."

Sisko favored him with a Look, then turned to the others and shouted until he was heard. "Excuse me. _Excuse me!_ This is completely unproductive. Perhaps Gul Dukat and I should excuse ourselves so that the two of you can discuss matters more clearly."

The Cardassian glared at Kira. "An excellent suggestion. I am beginning to find the present company _extremely _tiresome." He accompanied Sisko and O'Brien out the door.

Sisko glanced pointedly at Kira before exiting. Her color was still high, but she was nevertheless able to recognize how adroitly Sisko has gotten her alone with Esten.

--

Once they were alone, Kira took a deep breath and turned reassuringly to Esten. "You don't have to worry about being overheard. This room is secure."

By then, Esten had recovered his sense of humor, and he regarded her with amusement. "Oh?"

"Yes, you can speak freely. What happened? Have they taken hostages? Is that why they volunteered to withdraw their ships? To remove the hostages to their region of space?"

Esten shook his head wearily. "Major, it's nothing like that. I wish you would believe me."

The major spread her hands. "All right then, describe it in your own words. How long have the Cardassians been visiting Settlers' Moon? When did they start to show an interest in your world?"

He rolled his eyes. "What can I do to convince you of our sincerity and our independence? We-are-not-being-coerced. How can I make you understand?"

Kira decided to play along so that Esten would see the impossibility of his claim. "All right then, you can give me a reason why Bajorans would turn their backs on their clansmen."

That got his attention. His expression changed from resigned amusement to shock and outrage. "_You're _accusing _us _of abandonment? That's ludicrous! Where has Bajor been ever since independence? In the last year and a half alone, we've had a crop failure that resulted in famine and a near-epidemic, and you haven't lifted a finger to help! We've constantly requested aid for schools and hospitals, but have we received any?"

Taken aback at his vehemence, it took Kira a moment to respond. "Bajor has had problems of her own, you know. It's not as if we have any extra funds to go around -- "

"Extra? What are we? Surplus population?" Esten snapped.

Kira blushed. "That's not what I meant. It's just that Bajor's domestic problems have made it difficult for us to help you."

"That's exactly why we've finally decided to help ourselves. Because Bajor has been of no use whatever."

For the first time the awful possibility that Esten could be telling the truth began to dawn on Kira. "Just because things have been difficult doesn't mean they won't improve," she began lamely.

"My world cannot wait until then. Bajor's 'difficulties' are nothing compared to ours! When was the last time you saw children die of malnutrition? When were you last so driven by hunger that you were willing to sell anything -- including yourself -- for a meal? When was the last time you had to explain to a Bajoran child that his beloved pet would have to be sacrificed to feed the family?"

Kira stared at him, shaken. " I -- We hadn't realized it was so bad..."

Esten's angry gaze didn't relent. "I don't know why not. I wrote the pleas for help myself."

Kira forced herself to master her emotions. "No matter how bad things are, you cannot justify betraying Bajor to the Cardassians. We're of the same blood! As citizens -- as clansmen -- you have a responsibility to Bajor!"

"We _are _of the same blood, and for that reason, we have not betrayed you to the Cardassians," Esten agreed. "We have not joined their alliance, nor will we. But responsibility runs both ways, Major, and Bajor has been sadly remiss in hers. We will always remain your clansmen, but we are no longer your citizens. We have severed that responsibility of which you speak."

Kira's jaw dropped. "But -- but this is treason."

"No, Major," he replied calmly. "It's independence."

--

Several hours later in Sisko's officer, Kira was still stunned. Sisko, by contrast, was calmer than he had been since the first news of Settlers' Moon reached the station. "If he's plotting something, Gul Dukat is doing a remarkable job of hiding it. I did everything but promise Federation aid to Bajor in the event of a Cardassian assault, and he didn't even blink. If coercion is involved in Settlers' Moon, he's confident we won't find evidence of it. What did you get out of Esten?"

"He actually seems sincere! He keeps talking about the independence of Settlers' Moon as if Bajor oppressed it in the same way Cardassia oppressed Bajor!" Kira shook her head wonderingly. "I can't believe it."

Sisko shrugged. "Perhaps that's the way his people view it. The new government on Bajor hasn't given Settlers' Moon a very high priority, have they?"

"No," Kira admitted reluctantly, "but that's only to be expected. It isn't as though they have much to contribute to the rest of us. Besides, there's a fundamental question of loyalty here! They're Bajorans; they have a duty to us!"

O'Brien's voice interrupted them. "Commander, Dax is reporting from Settlers' Moon."

Sisko hurried to activate his viewscreen. "Thank you, Chief. Dax! What have you discovered?"

"Our search isn't complete yet, Benjamin, but I knew you'd want a preliminary report as soon as possible. I have to say that everything we've seen thus far suggests that the Cardassians are not responsible."

"Are you sure?" Kira leaned forward to see Dax's face.

"Their ships left orbit, just as they said they would. We've scanned for any troops left behind and found nothing. There's no evidence of civilian abductions nor any weapons discharge. All of the people we've interviewed are backing Esten's story, and we've made every effort to speak with a wide geographical distribution. It's hard to believe that they're all acting out of intimidation."

"What about children? Have you seen any? The Cardassians would often kidnap them to insure adult cooperation!" Kira demanded, grasping at straws.

Dax shook her head patiently. "I know their strategy, and my first stop was at the school. I checked the attendance rosters and everyone was accounted for. The children themselves agreed that no one was missing, and everything I saw -- hospital records, library lists -- supported that."

"Thank you, Dax. Keep us informed if you find anything new. Station out."

Kira stared at him, bewildered and angry. "But why would they declare independence? Even assuming Esten's telling the truth, what could they gain?"

Sisko gazed back at her. "That's a matter you'll have to take up with Esten. But first, you may want to talk to your government. It didn't sound like they were expecting this turn of events."

--

Later that afternoon , Odo was striding along a corridor when a loud clang in back of him caused him to spin about, braced for action. With the unpredictable Gul Dukat aboard, he was ready for anything. To his surprise, he discovered not a squadron of Cardassian shock troops but Jake Sisko, backing out of a service tunnel. Odo stepped over to block his path. "Mr. Sisko?"

Jake straighted up, startled. "Odo! Uh, hello."

"Has Chief O'Brien begun assigning you to independent repairs, Mr. Sisko?" Odo inquired pointedly.

"Heh, heh. Uh, no. Not exactly." Jake's half-hearted attempt at levity died a quick death, and he began to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Then perhaps you can explain why you were in a restricted area."

"Um... Well, you see -- "

His feeble attempts at an alibi were abrogated by Bashir's appearance from within the same tunnel. "Ah, yes, Odo. Perhaps I can explain -- " he began, crawling from the tunnel and climbing to his feet.

"Perhaps." Odo sounded unconvinced.

"You see, Jake and I were -- er -- doing some research. I was helping him with a -- a school project."

"For the engineering fair!" Jake volunteered helpfully.

Odo regared them both dubiously. "In the service tunnels?"

"We must go where the research leads!"The doctor gestured dramatically with one hand, nearly swiping Jake in the head. Happily, the teenager's reflexes were excellent, and he ducked in the nick of time.

"Hmmm. This has been approved?"

Bashir drew himself up haughtily. "Odo! I am a Starfleet officer!"

"Hmmmm." Odo was far from convinced. Jake's nervous demeanor alone was sufficient proof that something was afoot. But Bashir _was_ a comissioned officer, on a station run by Starfleet, and Odo's job description did not include playing nursemaid to those individuals whom Starfleet in its infinite wisdom deemed responsible adults. And if the commander permitted his son to hang around with Nog, who was Odo to draw the line at Bashir? Besides, Odo had more than enough to do -- the Settlers' Moon controversy was rapidly becoming a source of great concern to him. "Very well." He left them to their activities.

Jake gazed after him with a sigh of relief. "That was close!" Then, pricked by his conscience, he added. "We'll have to tell him the truth after we figure out what's behind all this."

Bashir was still exultant from having successfully dismissed Odo. "Yes, yes, naturally. But we couldn't tell him now, or all our work would be for nothing. We need to solve this on our own. How many uncharted couplings does that make?"

Jake proffered the databoard. "They're everywhere! What do you think they do?"

"We have to trace one to its source! I wonder what the Cardassians use them for!"

Jake thought hard. "Maybe they're rigged to cause problems in our various systems! That would explain our frequent power outages."

"Brilliant!" Bashir exclaimed. "Or maybe they're connected to micro-explosive charges along the hull, so that when they're triggered, we'll depressurize!"

Jake screwed up his face doubtfully. "But I thought you said someone would have noticed if the station were mined."

Bashir waved away the reminder. "Well, maybe not if the charges were small enough. And if we were to discover a plot like _that _--"

"I guess it's _possible_..." Jake agreed hesitantly.

"Anyway, back to work! Let's see where one of these trails leads us!"

--

Two days later, Sisko encountered his son in the corridor. Jake was hurrying in the opposite direction, his arms full of equipment, and Sisko was smitten with a pang of remorse. Ever since their disagreement, the two had barely spoken. Granted, mostly it was because Sisko was rarely home -- instead he was occupied fielding calls from Admiral Necheyev and preventing Kira from assaulting Dukat or Esten -- but the breach had not yet been healed, and it gnawed at Sisko. "Jake!"

His son reluctantly slowed at the call. "Yes, Dad?"

Sisko smiled at him. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I shouldn't have been so short with you. It's just that things have been a little crazed lately."

Jake nodded quickly; eager to be on his way. "That's okay, Dad. I understand. I don't mind."

"Well, I do," Sisko insisted. "You wanted to tell me about your engineering project, and I wouldn't let you."

The teen gave him a look of exasperation. "No, that _wasn't _it. I wanted to -- oh, never mind."

"No, no. Tell me," Sisko insisted.

Jake glanced down the hall, then to the equipment in his arms before looking at his father. He was torn between wanting to impress his father later and a desire to share his adventure to date. "Well --" he wavered.

Sisko interrupted, half-teasing, but half-serious. "You haven't been playing with power conduits again, have you?"

Jake's eyes narrowed, and the urge to tell his father about his activities evaporated. "No. Look, Dad, someone's waiting for me. Maybe we'll talk later, okay?"

Sisko had seen O'Brien approaching at the other end of the hall and was already distracted. "Fine, son. That's just fine," he agreed absently.

Jake departed in disgust, and O'Brien walked up to Sisko. "Excuse me, Commander, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Chief. I was just on my way to the Promenade. Will you walk with me?"

O'Brien fell into step alongside the tall commander. "Thanks. I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation with Jake."

Sisko shook his head dismissively. "No, no. That was nothing important. He was just telling me about his project for the engineering fair."

"Well, I wanted to talk with you about Settlers' Moon. The station grapevine is buzzing with nothing else -- even the kids in Keiko's class are debating it."

Sisko quirked a wry smile. "I wish the Bajoran government would make up its mind half as quickly as the children do. It's been two days since Kira filed her report, and she's still waiting for new instructions." He glanced swiftly at the other man. "That part is off the record, Chief."

O'Brien nodded his understanding. "I understand, sir. I'm not too fond of having the Cardassians hang around here either, nor are our Bajoran workers."

Sisko was instantly on the alert. "Is there any trouble brewing?"

"With Odo around? You must be joking. Actually, Commander, I was wanting to ask you what you think Starfleet's position will be. Will this be considered a case for the Prime Directive?"

"It does seem to be an internal affair," Sisko replied evasively.

O'Brien was not satisfied. "But what if the Cardassians are indirectly involved?"

Sisko glanced at him soberly. "If the Cardassians have a hand in this, then the Federation may well step in. Bajor will certainly expect us to, and with the free access to the wormhole at stake, in the event of war Starfleet may have no choice but to send ships."

O'Brien matched his grave tone. "Evacuation of civilians from the station will be a top priority, won't it, sir?"

"Absolutely," Sisko reassured him. "But let's hope it won't come to that. And from Dax's report, it seems as though -- at least this one time -- the Cardassians may be telling the truth."

"I don't know that that'll solve everything though, sir. Settlers' Moon is pretty clear on wanting to set up diplomatic relations with us, and if we don't, the Bajorans might feel free to take care of the 'rebellion' any way they want."

Sisko shrugged helplessly. "If it's ruled an internal matter, we can't have anything to do with it."

"I know that, sir," O'Brien said doggedly, "but all I'm saying is that Bajoran tempers are running pretty high. I gather that the people on Settlers' Moon aren't well liked -- something about their collaborating with the Cardassians during the Occupation -- and I just wonder if we wouldn't be giving the Bajorans carte blanche to settle some old scores."

Sisko nodded reluctant agreement, but he was forced to state, "We can't police the entire galaxy, Chief. The Bajorans are free to handle their domestic problems as they see fit."

"Very true, Commander." Dukat had come up behind them quietly enough to catch Sisko's last remark. "However, I'm certain that none of us would stand idly by while 'a stronger power ruthlessly invaded and occupied one of its weaker neighbors'. He quirked an eyebrow at them. "That _is _what your ambassador -- mistakenly -- termed our operation on Bajor, was it not?"

Irritated that Dukat had invited himself into the conversation, O'Brien snapped, "You can hardly compare the two!"

Dukat lifted his eyebrows. "Why not? Because here Cardassians would not be involved? Does your morality condone oppression so long as it is performed by Bajoran on Bajoran? What a bigoted attitude, Mr. O'Brien."

The Chief grew red. "Racism has nothing to do with it!"

Sisko intervened before matters deteriorated further. "When you say 'none of us would stand by', Gul Dukat, are you implying that your government will take action against Bajor in defense of Settlers' Moon? Why would Cardassia be willing to risk personnel and resources on behalf of Bajorans? Or transplanted Bajorans?"

Dukat drew away, suddenly wary. "Do you believe that Cardassia only interferes when it has a mercenary motive? Is your Star Fleet motivated solely by base emotions? You seem to forget that I came here hoping to spread harmony among our peoples, Commander. Since you are clearly uninterested in a true peace, I shall leave!" He stalked away.

The humans watched him go. "He certainly didn't like that question, did he, sir?" O'Brien whistled softly.

Sisko followed Dukat's form with his eyes. "He certainly didn't. And I wonder why."


	4. Chapter 4

Not far from where Sisko and O'Brien encountered Dukat, Kira was nursing a drink at Quark's. It was an indication of her state of mind that she was oblivious even to Quark's usual attempts to ingratiate himself. Esten stepped through the doorway and, spotting Kira, made a beeline for her.

"Major, may I join you?"

Kira's initial look of surprise at the intrusion was quickly replaced by one of anger when she saw who had disturbed her, but by then Esten had claimed the opposite chair.

"I really don't think we have anything to say to each other," she informed him tightly.

He looked back gravely. "You're wrong. If our worlds are to have any kind of future together --"

Kira laughed incredulously. "I thought this was all about your not wanting us to have any future together!"

"Just because we've separated ourselves politically doesn't mean we want nothing to do with you! We recognize how intertwined our worlds are. Our language is Bajoran, our culture is Bajoran..."

"Just your territory isn't. Anymore."

"Dammit, Major! It's not fair for you to blame us for this! We tried to work with you people, it was you who refused --"

"Now that's original! Betray your people, then blame them for your actions! You have been hanging around the Cardassians for too long."

Esten took a deep breath and started over. "This is difficult for both of us. Please -- try to understand. We were trapped. We had no choice. Declaring our independence was the only way we could even try to save ourselves. This isn't a rejection of Bajor. We haven't changed who we are, or what we believe in. Major, think! We still follow the Prophets. We still worship the same as you. Could we abandon Bajor completely when our spiritual heritage is based there? Bajor will always be a special place for us. We don't want to sever relations; we want to build new ones. Ones that will be stronger, and better, for both our peoples."

Despite herself, Kira was beginning to be swayed by his evident sincerity. "I suppose Bajor must have seemed heartless to you. ...Not that that justified treason!"

"Major --"

Kira relented. "If this is _really _just a question of taking a little more autonomy for yourselves, and not a complete shattering of ties..." she began cautiously.

Esten leaned forward, almost afraid to hope but eager to reassure. "Our blood is your blood. We couldn't change that even if we wanted to -- and we don't! We want to remain a part of Bajoran life. An equal partner, yes, but is independence really so much to ask for?" He gave Kira a knowing look, and after a moment, she reluctantly smiled.

With a certain amount of rueful irony, Kira admitted. "Let's just say the desire for autonomy is something we can all understand."

Esten nodded vigorously, encouraged. "Exactly! You know, Bajor doesn't have to lose anything by this -- that certainly wasn't our intention. Just think of Settlers' Moon as an ally, instead of a territorial possession. It's like the birth of the Bajoran Empire!"

"Hardly an empire." She scoffed at the grandiose title, but despite her initial misgivings, Kira was finding the words persuasive.

"Even the Federation started as a small alliance. How does this differ?" Esten countered.

Kira shook her head, but her tone was no longer unfriendly. "Don't be ridiculous. Still, I suppose that the Council might be willing to authorize your secession -- retroactively -- if you were to repeat your assurances to them."

Esten threw up his hands, jubilant. "I'd be glad to! I knew I could count on your open-mindedness, Major! After all this bureaucratic nonsense has finally been sorted out, you must visit us on Settlers' -- I'll personally give you the grand tour. We'll make it into a real homecoming for you; we'll visit your mother's home settlement and show you where --"

Kira suddenly sat straight up. "How did you know my mother was from Settlers' Moon?"

Belatedly realizing he'd made an error, Esten frantically tried to backpedal. "I -- I heard it -- Someone told -- "

She cut off his excuses. "No one here knows; it's not even in my official record. The Cardassians deported my mother for forced labor when she was still in school, and she never was able to return. How could you know of our relation?"

He swallowed hard, then admitted what Kira had already begun to suspect. "The Cardassians told me. It was in their files."

All feelings of bonhomie had vanished. "I knew it! You're nothing but their pawn!"

"No!" Esten argued desperately. "It's not like that! While we were en route to the station, Gul Dukat just happened to mention that you'd probably be negotiating on behalf of your government, and he offered to let me look at the file they have on you. It was just to give me a better sense of what I was up against! There was nothing nefarious in it -- it's simply good practice to learn as much as you can about the opposition, and he was trying to be helpful!"

"So now we're the 'opposition'? Whatever happened to 'allies' in the great Bajoran Empire?" Kira sneered. "Understand this, Esten -- Bajor is not about to accept a Cardassian outpost on our world, whether or not it's dressed as an 'independent' government. I should have known we can't trust you. You were Cardassian lapdogs during the Occupation, and things haven't changed one iota!"

Esten rose in defeat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry one stupid remark has ruined the rapport we'd begun to build, because you're wrong. It isn't the way you think it is. We're not pawns of Cardassia, and -- " he smiled briefly " -- your own heritage should tell you that we're not well-suited to be collaborators either."

She shouted after his departing back. "Don't imagine that you can sway the Council with your pretty words, Esten! If you keep this up, you'll bring down devastation on your world like nothing you ever imagined!"

Drawn by the noise, Quark sidled up. Seeing Kira's distress and -- in a disastrous miscalculation -- thinking he might help alleviate her ire, he slid his palms along the back of her shoulders. "Ah, Major. Are the trials of statecraft wearing you down? You need to relax, forget your troubles, and I have just the holosuite to do it in."

She grew rigid beneath his hands but didn't turn her head. "Quark, that had better not be your hand on my neck."

Undeterred, Quark pressed his suit. " Leave the rebels to Cardassia. They'll soon learn the error of their ways. Treat yourself to the holosuite." He leaned forward and dropped his voice suggestively. "And if you feel like company..."

Quark was only teasing, the way he had hundreds of times before, and he was completely taken aback by the vehemence of Kira's reply.

"You snaggletoothed troll!"

She stood up so quickly that her chair was overturned. Finally realizing that something was very wrong, Quark scrambled away in alarm.

"No offense!" he bleated. "No offense! It was just a joke!"

Kira followed in hot pursuit, reaching for him over the bar behind which Quark cowered. The intent of mayhem was clear on her face, but her upper arm was seized before she could lay hands on her quarry.

"Walk with me, Major." Although Odo's words were polite, they were reinforced with a sharp jerk, permitting Kira no demur. Technically, he did not drag her from the bar, but she had little choice in the matter. Safe once again, Quark heaved a sigh of mingled relief and bewilderment.

--

It was not until the door to his office had shut behind them that Odo released Kira's arm. She pulled away and threw herself into a chair, still seething.

"That lecherous cretin! Did you hear what he said to me? Why did you interfere?"

"If _I _cannot assault Quark, no one else is allowed the pleasure," Odo replied drily.

"Don't exaggerate," Kira shook her head dismissively. "I wasn't going to _assault _him." Odo just looked at her, and after a moment, she glanced away with a sheepish laugh. "Well, not much. But did you hear what he said?"

Odo gazed at her calmly. "No doubt it was something lewd, accompanied by his usual smirk. He does the same thing every time you walk into his establishment."

There was a moment of silence while Kira glared at him. Then: "Would you stop that?"

"What?"

"That look! You're worse than my primary school teacher!"

"Did it ever occur to you that you're acting as though you were in primary school?" Odo shot back.

Kira was more than a little shocked by his rebuke. She was accustomed to the Constable's sardonic remarks but she was not expecting such a blunt admonition. "I -- He -- " She got a hold of herself and started over. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Why are you taking your problems out on Quark?"

"Since when are you so concerned about that Ferengi's welfare?" Kira blustered.

"Ever since I became Chief of Security. Why don't you answer my question?"

"Because I'm not taking anything out on Quark!" Kira protested. "I just wanted to be left alone, but first that traitor Esten and then that lecherous Ferengi insisted upon disturbing me!"

"I was wondering when that name would appear," Odo said calmly.

Kira glanced away, struggling for an attitude of nonchalance. "Who? Esten? What do you mean?"

"Just that your temper has been unusually frayed ever since he arrived. I have enough to do to keep the rest of the Bajorans under control when his name comes up; I don't need to be worrying about command personnel as well."

"What do you expect?" Kira saw the chance to air her grievance, and she planted her palms on Odo's desk. "Odo, you're an outsider with nothing at stake in this -- what do _you _think? What's your opinion of a group who stabs their own people in the back just when times are at their worst? A group who doesn't have the stamina to last through the hardships and who immediately runs to lick the boots of the author of all our troubles?"

"After such an objective analysis, what can I possibly say?" Odo asked sardonically.

"I knew you'd agree!" Kira exclaimed, vindicated.

"I see that you haven't been impressed by Settlers' Moon's argument that they are merely seeking the same independence that Bajor sought."

She stared at him. "We're not Cardassians! We're their own people! What happened to loyalty? What happened to racial bonds?"

"What happened to freedom and personal choice?"

"You're agreeing with them??" Kira was nonplused. "But, Odo, during the Occupation, Settlers' Moon fared much better than Bajor. Even back then they were selling us out. They worked for the Cardassians! They're nothing but traitors and collaborators!"

"I worked for the Cardassians too. Which am I?"

Kira looked away, discomfited by her _faux pas_. "I didn't mean that _you _were, uh, like that."

"Why? Because I don't belong to the same race? Are the standards different for me?"

She was still struggling gamely. "Well -- well -- In a way, yes. I mean, Esten and his people are Bajorans! There's an obligation there -- they owe us a certain measure of loyalty, because of our shared ties to Bajor."

"I see." Odo's voice was cold. "So where do I fit into this happy, homogeneous picture? Or Quark, for that matter? Or the other non-Bajorans who make their homes on this station? Are you planning to deport us eventually?"

Kira felt uncomfortable and defensive, and, as usual, those emotions manifested themselves as anger. She glared at Odo, speaking between clenched teeth. "I didn't mean it that way. But the people on Settlers' Moon are ethnically, culturally, and historically Bajoran. They have a responsibility to stand by their own people."

Odo was unmoved by this patriotic fervor. "According to Esten, Bajor was responsible for the separation. He says that when the drought began on Settlers' Moon, Bajor refused to send any aid. They said they couldn't spare anything."

She tried hard to inject conviction into her tone. "It was probably true. You know how hard it's been for us."

"You weren't starving," Odo reminded her. "Your crops hadn't failed. You had foreign aid coming in, not to mention revenues from the wormhole. Why couldn't you spare any of those to help Settlers' Moon?"

Kira flared. "I'm not going to debate past policy with you! It's a moot point anyway. They had a duty to Bajor. Sometimes you're called upon to make a sacrifice for your government."

"What if you don't believe your government is worthy of the sacrifice?"

"Why are you so supportive of Esten's group anyway? What is it to you?"

"As you yourself pointed out, Settlers' Moon is nothing to me, but I happen to find it distressing when otherwise rational people become so caught up in nationalist slogans that they refuse to acknowledge the veracity of the other side's charges. Blind fervor leads people to excesses, and that makes my job more difficult. The Star Fleet security officer's manual offers an ancient quotation which I've learned to respect: 'Guard and protect the sovereignty of reason, for he who abandons reason will surely plunge into hell.' I don't have any intention of allowing conditions on this station to deteriorate that far. Especially since the last time it did, the schoolroom was bombed."

For the first time, Kira was genuinely frightened. "It's not that bad!"

"No? When people start invoking racial purity and demanding stringent loyalty to the state -- no matter what?"

"Bajorans _should _hold each other to a certain moral standard! Our spiritual beliefs were the only thing the Cardassians didn't steal from us."

"No, but you might ask yourself whether those beliefs really free the government from all accountability and make independent political action betrayal of the race. That wasn't my impression of Bajoran spirituality. Or of your position when you opposed certain members and policies of the government."

"You just don't understand," Kira argued doggedly.

Odo's eyes didn't waver. "I hope I never do."

--

That same day on the docking ring, Jake and Bashir were hard at work, peering into a maintenance panel and poking at it with tools.

"See?" Jake pointed. "This is where the conduit ends. It's just like all the others They're routed through a final coupling like this one here, and then terminate on this."

"What is that? It looks like some sort of observation device." Bashir regarded the small object with deep suspicion.

"It could be. I'm not sure. Do you think your tricorder would be able to scan it for us?"

"No, mine is just a medical unit. It won't be any use on the metal components. We need one of the sort that Chief O'Brien uses."

Jake's face fell. "Oh. Then I guess we'll need to tell him -- "

"No!" Bashir objected immediately. "We can find some way to borrow one. I don't want to disturb the Chief until we've solved this mystery."

"All right, if you're sure we can get one," Jake nodded agreeably. "Because without a scan of the interior, we won't be able to check the computer and figure out what this is."

"Leave it to me," Bashir instructed, thinking hard.

--

Later in the afternoon, Kira, Sisko, Dax, Esten, and Dukat were once again gathered around the conference table. Sisko addressed himself to Esten. "I'd like to thank you for your patience, President. My officers have returned from your world, and Lieutenant Dax has submitted her final report."

"You'll be pleased to learn that I find no sign of compulsion among your people, President Esten. So far as Star Fleet is concerned, you are acting of your own free will," Dax informed him.

Esten inclined his head drily. "I'm very pleased to learn that I am finally being taken seriously."

"I hope you understand our caution, President. We did not wish to jump to any conclusions," Sisko explained.

"Other than ones about Cardassians, you mean," Dukat put in.

Kira ignored the Cardassian and spoke to Esten. "Bajor, reluctantly, accepts Lt.Dax's findings. I've been authorized to deal with you in your capacity as leader of Settlers' Moon --"

Esten pounced upon the term. "Not as its president?"

"No. Not at this time, anyway." Try as she might to regard him with outrage, Odo's words had made an impression upon her, and she leaned forward, genuinely trying to understand Esten's position. "Maybe if you can explain to us why you did this... Even assuming that you have genuine grievances against Bajor, why did you choose rebellion? How will being a sovereign state improve your lot?"

"First and foremost, it provides us with a badly needed morale boost. Self-determination does that -- as you should remember, Major. Second of all, we hope to establish relations with the Federation, the Ferengi, the Cardassians, and any other interested alliance, with an eye towards opening trade routes."

Kira couldn't conceal her amusement. "Trade routes? What do you have to trade? I thought your people were so poor that you were regularly battling famines!"

"Settlers' Moon _is _unsuitable for agriculture, but it has continents of untouched timber, not to mention vast mineral deposits," Dax explained.

Kira waved her hand. "Yes, yes, but do you have any idea how much it would cost to develop those resources? Bajor can't afford that."

Esten shrugged. "No, but other groups can. Bajor may have written us off as unprofitable, at least for now, but by leasing out those resources my planet can make enough to import adequate stocks of food."

Kira gasped in outrage. "So that's why you declared your independence! So you could keep your newfound wealth to yourself instead of sharing it with the rest of us!"

"Hardly!" Esten replied indignantly. "I proposed this very idea to Bajor right after Liberation, as a way to raise much-needed funds for both worlds. But your government refused! They told us to 'be patient' until Bajor could mine the resources herself. What were my people supposed to do? Eat rocks and trees until you deigned to notice us?"

Dax interrupted, hoping to divert the hostility before it grew too large. "But Esten, planets who have done what you're proposing have almost uniformly had problems in the long run. Off-world groups who come in to mine your resources are notoriously uncaring about environmental conservation or pollution. Your planet could be irreversibly damaged!"

Esten spoke patiently, but there was a hint of irritation for these dense people. "Lieutenant, to be blunt, I can't afford to care about long-term issues. I have people on the brink of starvation in the short term. Hungry people today are what motivates me. Maybe later, if this program succeeds, we'll have the leisure to sit back and worry about how to preserve our ecology, but not now. Now, I have to do whatever it takes just to feed my kids."

Sisko shook his head regretfully. "I don't think you'll find the Federation overeager to strip-mine a planet. Our own resources -- "

"Maybe you won't; your Federation is wealthy enough to spare time for ecological concerns. But there are others who will be interested in what we offer. The Ferengi don't much care where their raw materials come from, and I've already found that one of your locals will be happy to act as a broker for us."

Sisko looked at Dax, not happily. "Quark."

"If you think that Bajor will stand idly by while you fritter away our natural resources --" Kira began.

"They're not yours, Major. Not anymore."

"Bajor disagrees with that, Esten. And if we refuse to deal with anyone who takes you up on this crazy scheme, you'll find yourself short on customers. The Ferengi may not be principled, but they're also not stupid, and the Nagus won't risk the entire Bajoran market to save a few cents on raw materials."

Dax looked at Esten sympathetically, but acknowledged, "I'm afraid the Major's words apply for most planets, Esten. If Bajor formally requests a trade embargo on Settlers' Moon, very few -- if any -- worlds will break with them to support you."

Dukat smiled silkily. "Except us."

As usual, he commanded their complete attention.

"WHAT??" Kira was the first to recover.

Esten glanced at Dukat. "That's right. We assumed that if push came to shove, most governments would side with Bajor, but Cardassia is an exception. My world was recently found to have exceptionally large deposits of tyrillium, which is used in the manufacture of Cardassian computers."

Kira was so angry she could barely keep her voice level. "I know. That's why the Cardassians fought so hard to keep Settlers' Moon after Liberation. But we won it at the bargaining table."

Dukat leaned back in his chair; he was enjoying this immensely. "And then you lost it due to your mismanagement."

"This is worse than simply abandoning us!" Kira shouted at Esten. "This is aiding the enemy! Treachery of this magnitude is a capital crime!"

Esten looked tired. "We tried to find other lessors, Major, but all of them demanded Bajoran approval of our independence before they would sign. Only Cardassia did not."

"_Now _I remember!" Kira snapped. "That letter in which you proposed leasing sites on Settlers' Moon -- in it you suggested the Cardassians as a potential market! That's why the proposal failed!"

"Yes, I did!" Esten flared. "And your government refused to consider dealing with them. Well, perhaps you can afford such high-minded policies, but my people can't!"

"Your people were always a little too friendly with the Cardassians! This is just the latest excuse for your dealings with them."

"At least when the Cardassians were in charge, they fed us!"

"Isn't it strange how your people got fed when no one else did?"

"Perhaps it had to do with the fact that no one on Settlers' Moon was assassinating them or blowing up their families!" Esten snarled back.

Kira went white with rage at the implication. "Perhaps it had _more _to do with the fact that there was greater collaboration there than anywhere else. Your people actually handed over resistance fighters!"

"That's a lie!" Esten sprang from his chair even as Kira surged out of hers.

Sisko bellowed for order. "Major! President! Control yourselves!"

Esten was breathing hard and still glaring at Kira. "We _begged_ Bajor for help and were refused. Now we'll do what we have to, so that our children might live."

"One of the reasons Bajor couldn't help was because of the destruction the Cardassians caused before they left! We're only just beginning to put our economy back together. And now you plan to give the Cardassians the tyrillium they need -- and make money at it?!"  
"Bajor had its chance to share the profits, and it declined," Esten growled.

"Bajor will not allow this to happen." Kira was deadly serious.

"Are you willing -- and able -- to go to war?" Esten challenged her. "Because we will fight; we have to, this is our last chance."

Dukat idly examined his manicure. "My people have a signed contract with the government of Settlers' Moon. We intend to enforce the terms of that agreement." He very slightly stressed the second syllable in "enforce".

Kira spun to Sisko. "And what would Starfleet say about that?"

The commander paused to marshall his thoughts, not pleased to be on the spot like this. "Starfleet will take its orders from the Federation. If they feel this is an internal matter-"

"It _is _an internal Bajoran matter, but the Cardassians aren't hesitant about getting involved!

The look she received was steely. "You misunderstand me, Major. Now that the question of duress has been settled, the Federation may view the agreement between Settlers' Moon and Cardassia as an internal matter _for Settlers' Moon_."

She was shocked into momentary speechlessness. "You mean you recognize Settlers' Moon as an independent world?"

Esten and Dukat leaned forward, eager to hear. Sisko glanced from one person to the next, angry and frustrated at being put in this position. Dax's eyes followed him sympathetically.

Finally, he spoke, weighing his words carefully. "I can't make that decision; I've sent a copy of Lt. Dax's report to Admiral Necheyev, and I'm waiting for further orders. What I _am _saying is that you shouldn't try to predict on which side the Federation will rule."

Dukat took this as an affirmative and rose from his chair, very pleased. "Naturally not. Major, I suggest that your government consider its next move very thoughtfully." He nodded to Sisko, a sardonic little bow, then exited.

Kira stared at Esten, amazed that any Bajoran could have so little understanding of Cardassian treachery. "The only way the Cardassians achieve 'peace' is by conquering a planet and subjugating its people! Can't you see that that's what they plan to do to Settlers' Moon? They're only pretending to agree to the leases so that they can get a toehold on your planet. Once they're there, they'll never leave!"

Sisko hated to encourage Kira's anti-Cardassian fervor, but he was forced to admit she had a point. "President Esten, have you considered what will happen if, at some later stage, the lease expires and the Cardassians won't go?"

Dax spoke earnestly. "Several of the worlds under Cardassian domination were taken over through similar means. The Cardassians legally obtain some means to give them a presence on the planet, and then they increase their holdings and consolidate their strength until they can launch a coup."

"If they did that, we certainly would request Bajoran and Federation intervention," Esten assured them.

Kira rolled her eyes in exasperation at his obtuseness. "By then it would be too late! At best your planet would be ground zero for a new war; at worst they'd expand the hostilities to include Bajor as well."

"The Cardassians have made it clear that now that the wormhole is here, they want to reassert their authority in this sector. You could well be giving them the first step towards reaching their goal," Dax warned.

Sisko nodded. "This has nothing to do with your declaration of independence, Esten. But you must realize where your intentions to do business with the Cardassians may lead. Starfleet is here to prevent problems with the Cardassians; this policy of yours may destabilize the entire region."

Esten took a deep breath; this was just the opening for which he had been waiting. "I'm glad you all appreciate the danger. It's been a source of much concern for my people as well."

Dax's eyes widened. "You mean you see what the Cardassians are after, and you're still willing to negotiate with them?"

"You were on Settlers', Lieutenant; you know how desperate our situation is. But we think we have a solution."

"Oh?" Sisko asked warily.

Esten leaned over the table. "There's a clause in our contract with Cardassia that states that they can establish a base on Settlers' only if we cannot provide the necessary mining equipment ourselves. The Cardassians went along with it, because they knew that we have no such technology, and so they thought it was meaningless."

Dax shook her head. "I still don't see how that helps. If you don't--"

Kira caught on. "Oh, no! You can't be serious!"

Esten plunged ahead. "I_ know _that Bajor has what we need. When I was trying to convince your government that they should begin mining operations on Settlers', I did some research and learned that the Cardassians had left behind a lot of their equipment on Bajor. They're all automatic, so once the machines are functional, we don't even need skilled workers to run them-- just a few people to keep up the robots' maintenance."

"Even assuming Bajor would agree, you're still no farther along. Do you think the Cardassians left the stuff behind out of the goodness of their hearts? The equipment is ancient! Almost none of it works!"

Esten looked at Sisko. "The same thing was said about this station."

Sisko had by then figured out the second stage of Esten's plan. "Are you suggesting -- "

"If Bajor were to give us the Cardassian equipment, which you admit is doing you no good, and Starfleet were to help us get it into working condition, then Cardassia would have no excuse to establish a base on Settlers'. There would be no change in the sector's balance of power." Esten watched them closely. He had made his pitch -- would it work?

Dax spoke first, admiringly. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You had no intention of selling out to Dukat; _you're _using _him_."

Kira stood up angrily. "He's using all of us! He's using the Cardassians as a threat to pressure Bajor into giving his planet the tools with which to become self-sufficient, and he's using Starfleet to learn how to run the equipment. This has all been a charade! Right from the start, you were planning to blackmail us!"

"I was hoping it wouldn't prove necessary. If Bajor had agreed to help..."

"If you think we're going to cave in to your demands, you're mistaken. You made the deal with the Cardassians, and now it's something you'll have to live with. Don't count on Bajoran support."

"Even after the scenario your Federation colleagues depicted so convincingly?" Esten queried. "Don't you think it would be more sensible for Bajor to help us now than have to fight Dukat later? You're right, you know. Once they set up a base on Settlers', there will be no evicting them, short of war."

Kira glared at him, frustrated at being so neatly sandbagged. "The Council won't like this. You're coercing this cooperation, and we won't forget it."

Esten threw her own words back at her. "That's something we'll both have to live with." Then he relented and offered a more propitiating thought. "Besides, imagining the look on Gul Dukat's face when he realizes that he's been tricked should lift their spirits."

Dax chimed in, trying to encourage Kira to settle the matter peacefuly. "There is that. And it's better than losing the planet altogether."

Kira shook her head. "You're deluding yourselves. You'll delay Dukat, that's all. As long as you're doing business with the Cardassians, they'll be on your planet. Oh, maybe not as many as they would like, at least not at first, but they'll be there just the same. If they want to send monitors out to supervise the mining, you have no grounds to refuse them. And then what if they decide to set up a base camp nearby -- just to house the 'visiting' monitors? You don't have enough people on Settlers' to keep an eye on the Cardassians and make sure they're not doing anything other than watching the ore robots." She turned to Sisko. "Will Starfleet go along with this nonsense if Bajor objects?"

Sisko replied slowly. "It may become complicated. Not only because of the tangled relations between Bajor and Settlers' Moon, but also because there simply aren't that many people in Starfleet who are experts on Cardassian technology. Probably the people here on the station have had the most experience with it."

"What about your Chief O'Brien? I hear he's practically rebuilt this station!" Esten exclaimed.

"He's the best, but I don't know that he can be ordered to assist you. Even if we ignore Bajor's reaction, the Cardassians could -- legitimately -- claim we were violating our treaty with them by giving your world unfair assistance. It could even be a Prime Directive issue, considering that the technology is beyond anything your world has."

Esten began to look panicked. "But what if O'Brien were to agree to help us, independent of Starfleet? Would that be all right? Couldn't you give him leave?"

Kira interrupted, her countenance clearing as she recognized this as the solution to her dilemma. "Bajor would take exception to that."

Esten spun to face her, astonished. "Why? What possible good can it do you if Cardassia establishes an outpost on Settlers'?"

Kira shrugged. "None. But I don't think you'll allow that to happen. Just nullify the contract."

"How?" Esten cried. "These are Cardassians! We can't just _cancel _on them!"

Kira ignored his dramatic arm-waving. "If you rescind your declaration of independence, and revert to your former status as a colony of Bajor, the contract will be null and void. The government that signed it will have no authority to enforce it, and there is no point in the Cardassians' pressing Bajor about it. If they do, it'll be seen as pure Cardassian aggression."

"So we go back to where we started? With my world starving to death waiting for Bajoran scraps?" Esten demanded.

She was unruffled. "If you withdraw your claim for independence, I think I can assure you that there will be no reprisals against you or the members of your government."

Sisko and Dax exchanged a look. Neither of them was comfortable with Kira's blithe dismissal of Esten's charges, but they could not fault her strategy. This was an excellent plan to force Settlers' back into the Bajoran fold.

Esten slumped, utterly drained. "I can't. We can't go back to the way it was. At least if there's a war, it'll be a quick death."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Bashir was very pleased with himself. He hummed a little tune as he lifted a tricorder out of the storage locker of the _Orinoco_. It had been a stroke of genius to remember the extra equipment on the shuttles. Behind his back, Odo stepped through the open hatch and looked about warily.

"Doctor?" Odo's tone was puzzled.

Bashir started violently and hid the tricorder behind his back. "Oh! Odo! I wasn't expecting anyone!"

"Neither was I," the Constable retorted. "That's why I was surprised when my board showed unscheduled activity on the launch pad."

"Ah. Well, I was just ... checking a few things here."

"I thought the Medical locker was over there."

Bashir surreptitiously used one hand to close the cupboard behind him. "Yes, it is, actually."

"Then why are you over here?" Odo persisted impatiently.

There was a pause. "Er, I was making sure that this _wasn't _the Medical locker."

"You weren't sure?" Odo asked in frank disbelief.

Bashir chuckled heartily. "You know how it is. Sometimes things get stowed in the wrong places..."

"No, I hadn't noticed that. Have you mentioned this to the Pad personnel?"

Bashir stopped chuckling. "No, no. I -- er -- wouldn't want to get anyone into trouble."

"They're storing medical items incorrectly and you don't think that should be reported?"

Bashir began to look hunted. "Well, actually, it might have been my fault. I've been toying with the idea of reorganizing the storage lockers, and so they may not have understood where I wanted things."

"I see." Odo did not. "And why are you holding a tricorder behind your back?"

Bashir looked down at the instrument with an expression of innocent surprise. "You mean this?"

"Yes."

There was another pause.

"I need to run a test with it," Bashir finally offered.

"Why?"

"Well, Odo, it's a rather complicated experiment. I'm not sure you'll be able to understand -- "

"No, Doctor," Odo began to wish he'd never entered the shuttle. "Why do you need to run the test with that particular tricorder?"

"Oh! You see, Odo, I thought that you were asking me why I needed to run the test in the first place. And I was about to explain that the experiment is a bit complicated to --"

Odo gave up. He had wasted enough time already. "Doctor, are you finished in here?"

"Yes, I'm all through," Bashir agreed immediately.

"Are you planning to return here?"

"Er, yes," Bashir confessed. "Eventually. To return the tricorder."

"Why -- " He caught himself; he didn't want to know. "Fine. Would you inform my office before doing so? That way, I won't have to come down here to see who it is."

"Of course, Odo. I'm always happy to help you!"

"Thank you, Doctor. Your cooperation is appreciated." There was only a hint of irony in Odo's tone as he ushered Bashir from the _Orinoco_.

--

The next morning, Sisko was briefing O'Brien in his office. " -- So that's where things stand, Chief. You understand I can't order you to take a leave from Star Fleet. This is a decision you have to make for yourself."

"Well, I can tell you I'm not pleased at the idea of a Cardie base in our back yard!" O'Brien exclaimed.

"No, neither is Starfleet. That's why Esten's proposal seems the most sensible."

"But the Bajorans don't see it that way," O'Brien put in.

"Major Kira's convinced that Esten is bluffing, and that when he sees that no help is forthcoming he'll agree to her terms. Frankly, Dax isn't so sure. The people she spoke to on Settlers' made it clear that they're committed to independence, no matter what. I think the whole thing is a gamble, and Chief, I'm not a gambling man. I'd like us to try to come up with a way out of the mess."

O'Brien grinned. "Or at least a way to stack the deck?"

The door signaled and Kira entered. "I wanted to let you know that Gul Dukat has just left. He apparently decided he'd created all the mischief he could."

"And Esten?"

Kira shrugged. "Oh, he's still here. He needs to appear before the Council to recant."

Sisko glanced at Kira in surprise. "Has he agreed to your plan then?"

She shook her head calmly. "No, not yet. He's still trying to convince me that Settlers' is more valuable as an ally than a possession, but the argument is beginning to sound thin even to his own ears. He admits he can't guarantee that the Cardassians won't establish a base anyway, and so Bajor has no reason to support independence."

O'Brien spoke up cheerfully. "I was just telling the commander that I wouldn't mind helping to fix the Cardassian equipment. It can't be that hard compared to working on this crate."

"What do you mean?" Kira demanded sharply.

O'Brien blinked, taken aback by her tone. "Well, even if Settlers' stays on as a colony, I assume you'll want to adopt Esten's idea of mining the place. We can ignore the tyrillium if you don't want to deal with the Cardassians, but there's plenty of other ores there too. I've pulled some schematics, and it won't be difficult to set up conservation measures that are up to even Federation standards."

Kira bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. "Actually, we won't be making use of the equipment."

"Why not? It's just rusting away on Bajor," O'Brien protested.

"I know, but, well, there isn't much Bajoran affection towards Settlers' Moon just now, and the Council just wants to forget this whole matter. We can hardly do that if we start shipping equipment there and working out trade agreements."

Sisko glared at her icily, his tone brittle with suppressed fury. "Am I to assume this distaste also extends towards sending humanitarian supplies, like food and medicine?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I would hope not," she offered slowly, the consequences of her government's policy only now beginning to dawn on her.

"As would I!" Sisko snapped.

Kira protested weakly. "You don't understand. I tried to change their minds, but Esten made a serious miscalculation! There is a certain amount of xenophobia on Bajor -- after our experiences with Cardassia it's only natural that we don't trust foreigners very much -- and loyalty to each other is considered very important. By trying to secede and by negotiating with the Cardassians, Esten and his people made a lot of Bajorans very, very angry. They're not about to forgive him or his people." She reluctantly met the Starfleet officers' angry eyes. "The debate in the Council would be likely to cause long delays in any shipments to Settlers'... even those of food."

O'Brien was incredulous. "So they'll let all those people die? Major, there are children down there! You'll sacrifice an entire colony to make a point about loyalty? What about civil freedoms? Don't the people on Settlers' Moon have the right to decide to throw in with the Ferengi or the Federation or whomever they choose?"

Kira shook her head, frustrated and embarrassed. Her emotions were all the more intense because she now realized how close she had come to falling into the same trap that was presently claiming her countrymen. "_I_ don't agree with the Provisional Government, Chief. You don't have to convince me. I work with you people. I mix with outworlders every day, and I understand your views. But -- but it's different on Bajor. It just is. And people there are not about to forgive Esten or his people for their disloyalty. We expected better from them."

The chief's broad face flushed with outrage. "That's bloody arrogant. And appalling to boot! And stupid! You're hurting yourselves along with the people on Settlers'."

"Chief --"

He overrode her. "I'll tell you something else, Major. I'm not going to sit back and watch those people starve. I'll go to Settlers' and get their mines running even if I have to build the damn machines myself."

"Chief, don't say that," Kira ordered warningly.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because if you do go, you won't be able to come back."

Sisko bridled at Kira's apparent overstepping of her authority. "Major, Chief O'Brien is a Starfleet officer. His posting is none of Bajor's business."

Instead of snapping back, she looked at him unhappily. " If he puts himself in the middle of this Settlers' Moon affair, it _becomes _Bajor's business. Some people on the Council hold grudges for a long time, and they'll take this matter directly to Starfleet Command. I appreciate your sense of autonomy, but this is a Bajoran station. If Bajor refuses to allow the Chief to be stationed here, what will your superiors do? Would they actually withdraw the entire Starfleet presence for one person? With the Cardassians nearby and the wormhole at stake?"

There was a long pause while Sisko and O'Brien stared at each other, considering. Finally: "You're right," Sisko admitted with great unhappiness. "They would transfer you, Chief. If the request came from the Bajoran government, and it was over something as minor as the posting of one crew member, Starfleet Command wouldn't refuse. And I have no way of knowing where they'd send you, nor how essentially being deported from Bajor would affect your subsequent career."

O'Brien stared from one to the other. "What you're telling me then is that if I help the people on Settlers', I'll lose my job," he said bleakly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Chief," Kira muttered huskily. She was coming to hate what her world was doing as much as he did.

O'Brien tried to smile, to cheer them up. "Well, you've certainly given me something to think about. I suppose I'd better talk to Keiko before making any decisions."

"Whatever you decide, Chief, I'll help you in any way I can," Sisko promised.

"I will too," Kira vowed. She hesitated, wanting to offer him some hope. "Maybe I'm misreading the situation."

O'Brien smiled wryly. "No, that would make it too easy."


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, O'Brien was pacing the docking ring deep in thought. He had some extremely difficult decisions to make, and he needed the solitude. He stopped, resting his hands on the metal rim of a porthole. What was he to do -- ignore the desperate pleas of an entire world or throw away his dream? Keiko's unswerving support of whichever decision he made had done little to ease his mental turmoil.

To his annoyance, his concentration was rudely interrupted by the snapping of an electrical discharge and an exclamation of surprise. He hurried towards the source of the noise, only to find Jake and Bashir standing in front of an open panel.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jake asked anxiously.

The doctor examined his fingers. "No, but I don't think that it's going to be easy to remove."

Between his ethical dilemma and his ire at having his professional territory encroached upon, O'Brien was too irritated to be polite. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Chief! We -- uh --" Jake began uncertainly.

Bashir patted Jake on the shoulder reassuringly. "It's all right, Jake. We've done enough. I think it's only fair to let the Chief take it from here. After all, we did most of the _difficult _work."

O'Brien folded his arms across his chest and glared at them forbiddingly. "What?"

The doctor gave O'Brien a superior smile. This was the moment he'd been dreaming about. "Yes, Chief, thanks to Jake's vigilance, we have discovered a serious threat to the station."

Jake interrupted, significantly more anxious than Bashir to ingratiate himself with the chief. "And we knew how busy you were, so we decided to investigate it ourselves."

"What are you talking about?" the chief snapped brusquely.

"The Cardassians have an elaborate surveillance system installed on the station! They are able to watch our every move!" Bashir proclaimed.

"We traced their power conduits all over DS9, Chief, and they end in surveillance units. The Cardassians must be able to monitor all of the station's activities. We think they must have rigged it before they pulled out."

"Who knows how much strategic information they have obtained? I'm sure the commander will be very pleased that -- at last! -- someone has learned of this," Bashir said sweetly.

O'Brien pushed between them to look into the open panel. "Where? Show me."

Jake obligingly did so. "Here, Chief. See? These couplings aren't on the computer schematic -- " he held up a databoard and pointed to it " -- and this is one of the spying devices to which they connect."

Bashir couldn't resist twisting the knife a bit. "You know, Chief, I'm a little surprised that, with all the work you've done in these panels, you never thought to examine these leads."

O'Brien withdrew his head from the wall and regarded the two with a mixture of pity, exasperation, and hysterical amusement. "Cardassian spyholes, eh? That's what you think these are?"

Jake and Bashir exchanged a glance. The chief wasn't reacting the way they had expected.

Jake looked uncertain. "Um, yeah. I mean, what else could they be? They're not on the schematic, so they must be --"

"Jake, didn't you notice that something's missing from that schematic?" O'Brien asked gently.

Jake was starting to get nervous. "N-no. All the major life support and engineering -- "

"None of the Security systems are there, are they? Any of the weapons grids? Force field energetics?"

Jake looked over the diagram. "No. I didn't even think of them," he confessed slowly.

O'Brien tried hard not to laugh. "Well, that's what comes of having a clear conscience. I promise you that if you'd consulted Quark, he'd have pointed that out first thing."

"You mean this is something of Odo's?" Jake gulped.

"Well, you weren't totally wrong. This system _was _left over from the Cardassians. They wired the whole station so that they could check on any corner they chose. Then, when they left, your father and Odo talked it over, and they decided to leave the equipment in place so that if there were ever a reason to reactivate it, they could do so. But we switched the operating frequencies about so that the Cardassians couldn't listen in, and we disengaged most of the system, except for a few key areas that Odo normally keeps an eye on."

Bashir stared at O'Brien, chagrined beyond measure. "You mean you knew about this all along?"

O'Brien gave him a wicked grin. "It _would _be surprising if, with all the work I've done in these panels, I never thought to examine these leads. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Bashir gulped.

Jake stared at the deck, utterly humiliated. "We thought we were saving the station! My father will never take me seriously now! All that work was for nothing. And we spent so much time on it, I never finished my project for the competition. What will he say when he finds out?"

O'Brien was moved to sympathy by the boy's plight. "Well, look, it's not as bad as all that. You were right to be worried. Used by the Cardassians, such a surveillance system would be a real threat to station safety. But in Odo's hands, the very same equipment protects us, and ensures that no one like the Cardassians can sneak in..." His voice trailed off, and he stared into space with a very odd expression.

"But what about the engineering fair? I still don't have an entry," Jake protested. "And now it's too late to start something!"

Feeling more than a little responsible, Bashir tried to help. "What about doing a project on the surveillance system? We've collected plenty of data on it -- it wouldn't take much more time. You could evaluate the system's energy efficiency or maybe compare its pattern of distribution throughout the station with the way a biological organism's nervous system innervates its body. I'd be glad to give you some good references for the latter."

Jake cocked his head to one side meditatively. "That might be interesting... And it's not as though anyone else in the class knows about the system. Mrs. O'Brien will probably be impressed with our discovery."

Bashir looked at O'Brien nervously. "And, er, Chief, I don't suppose we need tell anyone of our minor -- ah -- error. Do we?"

"I've got to go see the commander!" O'Brien exclaimed to himself.

Jake and Bashir blanched.

"But, Chief, can't I tell him myself? I promise I will!" Jake protested desperately.

O'Brien suddenly remembered their existence. "What? Oh, that. No, don't worry, Jake. Your secret's safe with me. I won't breathe a word of it to your dad."

Bashir looked at the chief pleadingly. He could imagine all too vividly the teasing he'd receive if the news of his -- latest -- blunder spread. "Or anyone else?"

O'Brien was now in such a marvelous mood that he was willing to do anyone a favor. "Or anyone else," he agreed expansively. "I promise. Just get that panel closed up without killing yourselves and I'll pretend I never saw a thing."

Jake and Bashir exchanged a look of immense relief. "Thanks, Chief!"

"Yes, we really appreciate it," Bashir agreed humbly.

"No, thank _you_!" He departed, leaving them staring after him in confusion.

--

Meanwhile, in another section of the ring, Kira was staring out another porthole, acutely miserable. Odo came up behind her, and she flinched, fearing his acerbic comments on the latest developments.

"The tension levels have dropped dramatically ever since Gul Dukat left. I thought you'd want to know."

"That's wonderful," she replied dully.

"Has Esten agreed to speak to the Council yet?"

"He asked me to arrange an audience for tomorrow afternoon."

"Then everything will work out. The Council will be pleased with the way you handled things. You essentially won a planet back for them."

"At what cost?" Kira demanded of the stars. "By representing my government as well as I did, I may have just sentenced an entire colony to death."

"Are you saying you should have done less than your best?" Odo asked in tones of great surprise. "Isn't that equivalent to betraying your world?" He leaned close to her and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Don't Bajorans consider that racial treason?"

Kira turned away. "Oh, shut up! I don't know what I should have done. By helping one planet, I betrayed the other, and you know what? There's no difference between them."

"Well, both groups are at least originally Bajoran..." Odo agreed consideringly.

"I'm not talking about the matter of race. That doesn't matter. And don't look so smug."

Odo blinked. "I didn't know I _could_."

"You were right; Bajoran insularity is stupid, and we treated Esten's people badly. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, rather," Odo answered honestly.

"I'm glad somebody is." She turned away bitterly. "_I_ feel like walking out an airlock. Odo, in the past, I've had to do things I didn't like to do, all in the name of Bajor, and some of them affected other people pretty badly. During the occupation, I accepted it as the price of freedom, and after liberation as the price of progress and community. But this price is just too high! I can't ignore my role in killing these people! It doesn't matter that I didn't make the final decision, or that I was just following my own orders, I have a responsibility to do what I think is right, and letting that colony die can't be."

"Perhaps if you told the Council what you just told me -- " Odo suggested.

Without much hope, Kira nodded. "I can try, I suppose. But what if it doesn't work?"

Over the intercom, Sisko's voice summoned her. "Major, can you come to my office? I think Chief O'Brien may have a solution for us."

Kira glanced at Odo in bewilderment, then hurried away.

--

In Sisko's officer, Kira found Esten, O'Brien, and Sisko waiting for her. Esten slumped in a chair, looking weary and defeated. O'Brien and Sisko, by contrast, were beaming with satisfaction.

"What's this solution?" Kira asked warily.

O'Brien ignored her and turned to Esten. "President Esten, I'm delighted to accept your invitation to gear up the tyrillium mining operation on Settlers' Moon."

Esten gaped at him. "But we no longer --"

"Wait a minute. Do you mean that Star Fleet has agreed to back his government over Bajoran objections?" Kira interrupted.

O'Brien paid no attention to either of them and continued to speak loudly. "However, since your people are unfamiliar with Cardassian technology, I'll need to make some kind of arrangements to monitor the equipment and make sure it's functioning properly."

"What?" Esten asked, dazed.

"And since the ore robots will be all over the continents scavenging tyrillium, we'll have to set up some sophisticated surveillance equipment -- maybe in orbit."

Sisko neatly picked up his cue. "Chief! It just occurred to me! Won't those sensors also allow you to detect any Cardassian encroachment?"

O'Brien feigned amazement. "Why, you're right, Commander! Imagine that! A way to ensure Bajor and Settlers' safety! Isn't that convenient?"

Kira had caught on to their intentions and, despite herself, was finding it difficult to keep a straight face before the play-acting. "I feel compelled to point out that Settlers' Moon possesses none of the kind of surveillance technology you're discussing."

Sisko nodded sagely, as if he had expected exactly that remark. "You have a point, Major. Chief, do you know of any place where Esten's government might purchase such a system?"

"I believe Bajor might be able to supply them with the necessary components, sir."

"And where is Settlers' Moon going to get the money for this? Or do you expect Bajor to give them high-tech materials as well as mining equipment?" Kira inquired, glancing at Esten, who was watching the others with slack-jawed amazement.

Exactly as if he were reading a script, Sisko replied. "What a good idea, Major! If Settlers' Moon were to demonstrate its value as a trading partner to Bajor by placing a sizable order for electronic parts, then perhaps Bajor could show its own good faith by giving them some abandoned mining equipment. What better way to encourage good relations between the two governments?"

Esten shook off his aura of disbelief long enough to protest. "But we can't allow Bajor to operate the surveillance system! They might use it to monitor us."

"But without our running the system, how would we be sure that the Cardassians weren't establishing a base -- with your consent?"

O'Brien turned to Sisko with an overdone "Eureka!" gesture. "It sounds to me like an independent organization is needed to take over the surveillance, Commander! Once Esten's people have purchased it, I mean. They need a group that both Settlers' Moon and Bajor could trust, and that the Cardassians would think twice before tangling with. Do you have any ideas?"

Sisko spoke his lines with only a hint of a sigh. "I think I could persuade Star Fleet to fill the role, Chief."

"But the costs --" Esten began.

Sisko dropped out of character and gave the president a stern look. "There's enough in your contract with the Cardassians to cover this, with sufficient funds left over to feed your people. Think of it as an investment in your future. After all, you're getting what you wanted: independence from Bajor and a viable economy."

Kira began to smile. This was an outcome she could in good conscience recommend to her people, and she felt as if an immense weight were lifting from her shoulders. "And if Bajor is actually profiting from the transactions with Settlers' Moon, I think the Council can be persuaded to upgrade her status to that of an equal trading partner. Especially if we're confident that the Cardassians won't get anything other than tyrillium."

Sisko turned to O'Brien with a smile. "Then it appears that all you need to do is pack your bags, Chief."

Kira grinned at him. "But don't take too much; after all, you won't be leaving DS9 forever."

"I have to contact my world and give them the good news! Thank you -- thank you all!" Esten left, beaming.

Kira glanced from one colleague to the other, giving them a look of mock severity. "I hope neither of you were planning a career on stage."

Sisko chuckled. "If our delivery wasn't convincing, I'm glad our plan was."

She shook her head, still amazed that the crisis was over. "I can't believe you managed this. I was sure -- " She broke off, unwilling even to think of what might have happened. "I'm just awfully glad you thought of this, Commander. It's a brilliant solution."

Sisko smilingly indicated O'Brien. "I wish I could take the credit, Major, but this was entirely the Chief's idea."

Just then, with an uncanny lack of timing, Bashir hurried in, databoard in hand. "Commander, I have -- Oh, excuse me, Commander. I just wanted to drop off the latest medical inventory. I'll come back later."

Sisko motioned him in. "That's all right, Doctor. We were just complimenting the Chief for solving the Settlers' Moon affair."

O'Brien glanced at Bashir with a twinkle in his eye. "Actually, Commander, it was the doctor's doing. He was the one who suggested it." The others turned to Bashir with unconcealed amazement; he stared blankly at O'Brien. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pack."

The door closed behind him, leaving Sisko and Kira to regard Bashir with newfound respect. Bashir, meanwhile, tried desperately to figure out what was going on. He'd expected to be in the doghouse for weeks, but instead he was being lauded for -- for -- What exactly _was_ he getting credit for doing?

Sisko raised his eyebrows. "Well, Doctor, it seems congratulations are in order."

For the first time, Kira awarded Bashir a genuinely admiring smile. "I've got to hand it to you, Doctor. This was quite an accomplishment."

"Er, thank you. Glad to be of service."

"What exactly gave you the idea?" Sisko asked curiously.

Bashir looked frantically after O'Brien. "Ah, well..."

"Benjamin?" Dax's voice called over the intercom. "Jake would like to talk to you. Something about his engineering project?"

"Oh, yes!" Sisko exclaimed. "Doctor, I'm sorry, but now that you've solved our crisis, I've some bridges to mend with Jake. Would you mind if we continued this later?"

Bashir was vastly relieved at the reprieve. "Not at all! And Jake is calling to ask for your help in researching Star Fleet surveillance devices."

The commander gave him an odd look -- when did the doctor become so well informed? "Oh. Er, thanks. Dax, tell Jake I'm on my way to our quarters." Kira stared at Bashir with new eyes. Maybe Bashir's assignment to DS9 had not been a mistake. "Doctor, would you like to -- to have lunch or something?" she asked impulsively. "We really don't know each other as well as we should."

Bashir beamed at her. "Why, Major, I'd be delighted!"

THE END


End file.
